


Birds of a Feather

by KarasuNei



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble Collection, Established Relationship, M/M, Marriage, Wing!AU, Wingfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-09-21
Packaged: 2018-08-12 04:50:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7921216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarasuNei/pseuds/KarasuNei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“All we have to decide is what to do with the time that is given us.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LovelyAche](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovelyAche/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Eclipse](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7543015) by [KarasuNei](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarasuNei/pseuds/KarasuNei). 



> This is for @crowbi. Now, I’m actually not the best with wordings. Not with my emotions anyway, so I write, and I hope that somehow, my gratitude is delivered.
> 
> You guys can thank him for this, because if he didn’t ask, then I’d have never written this.

                Jack supposes it is a little stupid of him to be so nervous. He is too old to fret over something so… _normal_ in life. Jack scoffs at himself, black wings twitching in agitation. “Normal” is a terrible choice of word. Absolutely inadequate. There is nothing normal about _this_ , about _them_. Gabriel would have laughed at him, except the bastard already has, got punched in the guts in the process and still he wheezed out amused chuckles.

 

               Jack’s scoff turns into a full-on scowl. The more aggressively Gabriel jokes and makes fun of him for this, the more _both of them_ get antsier. Jack knows the idiot far too well at this point to fall for such trickery. A long, exasperated sigh escapes him as the soldier tries to smooth out his nerves. It’s not like he hasn’t met Gabriel’s family before. It’s just…he has never done so without Gabriel being there.

 

                Mami Reyes is frail and wispy now. Years of mourning her sons have taken its toll on the bright woman, but she is strong, perhaps stronger than anyone they know, and she endures it all with her head held high. Her chocolate brown eyes are still warm despite the sheen of mist covering them, her blushing white wings still open wide to welcome them even though the feathers have lost their shine. Her smile is tooth-gapped and her body quivers even with support, but her love burns just as fiercely as the day Jack first met her.

 

                Old and grizzled as he is, upon seeing her excited, shaky wings arching to greet him, Jack can’t help but feel like a blonde-haired, bumbling kid again. His nervousness must show, but it doesn’t stop him from hugging Ma back and chuckles when she ushers him inside, as if his bulk of muscles weighted next to nothing. Jack squeezes himself into one of those familiar, squeaky chairs at the kitchen counter, not at all surprised when he is presented with all manners of sweet pastry and an iced pitcher of lime juice. Unable to resist, Jack piles up a small plate for himself, much to Mami Reyes’ approval. If Gabriel was here, he would tease Jack endlessly for pigging out so close to the date, but Gabriel isn’t here now and that admittedly is the whole point of today.

 

                “The day is nearing.” Ma settles down next to Jack, pouring him a glass of the beverage. Jack bites into a concha, feeling anxiety prickling at his skin that even the sweetness cookie-topped-bread can’t distract. Mindful to not choke himself to death, Jack chases the dessert down with a few sip of lime juice.

 

                Ma’s smile is indulgent, offering a quiet, patient support that resonates gently by Jack’s side. None of Gabriel’s sisters is around today, no doubt busying themselves with the preparations. Which is just as good, because Jack wouldn’t know what to do with three excited chattering ladies when his nerves are all over the place.

 

                They do say you only get married once, after all.

 

                Neither Jack nor Gabriel is a blushing bride. Neither of them should be stressing so much. However, as soon as the thought occurs to Jack, he mentally berates himself for even thinking like that. While they shouldn’t be reduced to a putty mess over this affair, it is within reasons to worry. And yet, frankly, Jack doesn’t even know what he is actually worried about. They have been together for so long, they are practically married. Even through their unfortunate separation, neither took a different partner. They even have a nest now, for fuck’s sake. Based on the observation of people who have known them since the beginning, Jack and Gabriel only get worse after their reunion.

 

                “Like a second honeymoon phase…that just _doesn’t end_.” Ana has said with a rather agonised expression and McCree agrees wholeheartedly with a mildly disgusted grin.

 

                “Bloody adorable, but kinda gross at the same time.” Would be Lena’s words.

 

                Jack isn’t so easily fooled. He knows those bastards are damn happy that everything turns out this way, if their enthusiasm about the wedding isn’t evident enough. Ana and, surprisingly, Angela have transformed into taskmasters, one threatening others with her rifle and the other having a worrisome Cheshire smile as they drive everyone nuts with their attention to details. Genji has procured a whole cask of expensive, aged wine that he absolutely refuses to let anyone near, especially his brother. Lena can often be seen with Gabriel’s sisters, freaking out over the flowers, the schedule and bickering with Torbjorn about table arrangements. Fareeha is a stickler for security, methodically scanning and keeping her hawk eyes on the designated destinations, ready to swoop down and dish out a barrage of rockets on suspicious figures at any given moment. Originally, Jesse wanted to be in charge of entertainment, but both Jack and Angela said no, while Gabriel and Ana were just a hair away from punching the kid, so Jesse is now given chauffer duty. As in driving the ladies places. There aren’t going to be many invitations to send out, just the team and Gabriel’s family. Tiny party, but it doesn’t mean it shouldn’t be a blast, out at least that’s how Lena put it. The only ones who seem able to maintain their calm are Reinhardt, Winston and Hanzo. The former two generally stay quiet, although Reinhardt does flash Jack and Gabriel extremely proud grins whenever he has the chance, while Hanzo generally tries to stay out of the way. And Mei is stuck with babysitting duty for Gabriel’s sisters, though the scientist doesn’t complain, she is actually quite fond of children much to everyone’s relief (because nobody else wants to do this.)

 

                Honestly, Jack is happy that they are so hell-bent over helping, otherwise he wouldn’t have a clue at where to start. This, _this_ is the family that he needs, that he _deserves_. So he smiles at Mami Reyes, just because he can, and there is a twinkle in her eyes as she gives his hand a firm squeeze.

 

                “Ah, before I forgot.” She slides off her chair with some efforts, wings fluttering to right herself before Jack had a chance to reach out and help, “Come, there’s something I have to show you.”

 

                Her mysterious with a hint of mischievous joy perks his curiosity, subsiding the anxiety for the moment as he follows Ma upstairs, one wing stretches out to support her. Ma’s room is small and sparsely decorated, yet filled to the brim with pictures of the whole family. After Pa passed away a year ago, she has moved into Gabriel’s old room, as the master bedroom feels too empty for her. Jack helps her sit down on the soft, creaking armchair, and pulls out a dusty, ancient suitcase under the bed as instructed. The key Ma fetches from around her neck, small and darkened with age, takes a few turns before it clicks, revealing a stack of more photos, some yellowed documents, a couple of CDs and a few paper boxes.

 

                “There’s an album at the bottom. Oh, that’s the one, my boy.” Her smile is gentle when he hands her it. The leather covers are hardened, cracked some around the edges and some pages don’t seem to fit with the others. He remembers this one. It is full of baby pictures, Ma’s hand-scribed notes, a few pressed flowers and even more photos of the family. She has shown him once, when time was happier and their hair wasn’t frosted with age. They laughed together, cooing over Gabriel’s first baby shower until the actual grown man stormed in and dragged Jack away, yelling. It is one of Jack’s fondest memories, hysterically laughing at Gabriel’s strangely flustered face, and it brings a smile to his present self, feeling warmth replacing uneasiness from the tip of his fingers. Here, sitting cross-legged at Ma’s feet in a room that smells faintly of roses and lavender, Jack’s nerves are lured to the soft rhythm of flicking pages and contently let his mind wander.

 

                “Ah, this is it!” Ma beckons at Jack. Obediently, he rises to his knees and scoots over to peer at the open page.

 

                Jack’s heart stops.

 

                Ma’s smile doesn’t waver, but there is moisture in her eyes, gnarled finger brushing over the single _gold-specked white feather_ tenderly, before handing it to Jack. His lips are a thin line now and he holds the single feather gingerly, as if it would disappear right before his eyes.

 

                “Gabi’s first moult.” Ma says, her smile watery, but glad nonetheless as she places a hand on Jack’s shoulder, “I know you boys don’t have much anymore, and I know you’re both torn over the ceremony. But, with this, it will be complete.”

 

                There isn’t a word Jack could say that wouldn’t render him choked or crying, so he stands and winds his arms around Ma’s shoulders instead, his whole body shaking.

 

               

                Neither of them is walked down the aisle, neither of them wears uniform. But they put on the fancy pressed tuxes Angela picks out for them, Jack with a red tie and Gabriel with blue. Sunflowers and lilies adorn every corner of Gibraltar base, streaming with red and blue ribbons, matching the beads on their mating necklaces. The sky is high and clear and the gentle, lapping waves fade into soft instrumental music. There are barely more than two dozen guests, seated in industrial chairs that somehow Lena and Gabriel’s sisters manage to turn into elegant works of art.

 

                They walk down towards a waiting Zenyatta together, hand-in-hand and both sets of wings unfurl, one black as the night and the other strewing with smoke in all the excitement going on. Jack isn’t sure if it is his hand or Gabriel’s that is shaking, but their entangling fingers tighten with every step they take and, despite the jumbling knots in his heart, Jack can’t quite keep his dopey grin off his face, wing brushing against Gabriel’s smooth bones at every shift of the way.

 

                The vows are simple and yet not quite so. There isn’t any promise of eternal love, but their hands are trapped between their chests, foreheads press together as they lock eyes.

 

                “I am glad to be born. I am glad I could meet you. Throughout this journey with you, I have felt nothing but the utmost happiness. If it is possible, can you greet me with a smile every time we wake?”

 

                “Words will never be capable to deliver my love and gratitude. Your laughter, your tears, your kindness. The arms that hold me tight. The voice that calls my name. That warmth you so generously have given in my darkest days. My heart beats for you and you alone.”

 

                Rings are exchanged and Jack graciously accepts his mating necklace back, now spotting his own inky feather next to Gabriel’s white one. But Gabriel’s reaction when his own is returned, black nestling against a perfectly pristine gold-freckled white, knocks the breath out of Jack. There is confusion, then a sharp shock and lastly a glance towards the audience where Ma is crying silently, yet still beaming at them with so much pride. Gabriel looks back at Jack, blue eyes are red-rimmed, and his own lips tremble.

 

               A choked laughter escapes him and Gabriel smashes their mouths together, crashing Jack so impossibly close to him, melding their bodies together in a way that makes Jack’s heart soar. The crowd’s cheering is lost to them and they only pull back once their lungs are absolutely empty. Their grins are wet and perhaps a little mad, and they lean in once more for another peck.

 

                Jack feels silly for having been so nervous. Because _this_ is all is right in the world, where they belong and a happiness well-deserved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When they are promised to each other, a feather is given. As they are married, the feathers become pairs.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two halves of a whole.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So apparently I'm going to gather up all the wing!AU drabbles and prompts I've written on my Tumblr and put them here for easier access XD Hope you guys will enjoy!

            Once upon a time, when they were still young, Jack was never one to suggest flying out of a whim. Given the colour of his wings, it was completely justified. Even though Gabriel had tried to change that, he understood and respected Jack’s decision.

 

            Now, despite getting used to Jack confidently putting his wings on full display, Gabriel is still rather surprised when his mate suggests going out for a fly. Pleasantly so, at least. Though Gabriel has to admit he is rather worried. Jack has been quiet these days, quieter than usual, that is. Blue eyes have this faraway look, thoughtful and just a bit melancholic. He smiles every time Gabriel breaks him out of it, but there is this tint of sadness around the crinkles of his eyes that bothers Gabriel.

 

            Perhaps today he would find out why.

 

            The perk of being a self-organized group is that they don’t have to take order from anyone. They can leave or be on duty whenever they choose to. And there are not many people who would say no to either Jack or Gabriel.

 

            There aren’t many words exchanged between them as they ride the wind, Gabriel’s arms curl around Jack’s waist as his smoke weaves among smooth, obsidian feathers, enjoying the crisp, cold air that refreshes their senses after so many days holed up at watch point. Jack has his hands threaded with Gabriel’s, humming and chuckling whenever his mate drops a kiss at his nape. Neither brushes the topic of where they are going. They fly for hours, it seems, silent and lost in their own little world, but also basking in the presence of the other half.

 

            When the sky turns gold and red, Jack brings them both to a halt. The range of trees below them are lush and dusted white, catching the late light and whispering in the wind. After a few surveying circles, they land in a hidden clearing on the mountain, snow crunching under their boots. Gabriel raises an eyebrow as he takes in the scenery. Beautiful, lacking human’s touch and definitely unexpected.

 

            “Not the most ideal place for a picnic. Unless you’re into some cold sex kink, then I can’t complain.”

 

            After all these years, it still amuses him greatly how he can make Jack fluster in a second flat. His grin only widens at the expected punch on his arm, “Get your mind out of the gutter.”

 

            Jack links their hands together anyway, dragging Gabriel with him as they trudge uphill and into the trees. Questions bubbling at the tip of Gabriel’s tongue, but he holds them down, because Jack looks both excited and nervous at the same time.

 

            Besides, Gabriel has most of them answered just after ten minutes of hiking.

 

            A cottage, crude, tiny and  _fucking adorable_ , sits hidden under the shadows of evergreens. It is obviously hand-built, the logs frayed at the edges yet still impeccable, windows and doors resilient under the piled-up snow.

 

            Instinctively, Gabriel’s heart picks up its pace as Jack gives him a small smile, bashfulness written all over his face, and pushes the door open. 

 

            There is obviously no electricity here, but the fading sun through various windows is enough to make Gabriel’s breath stuck in his throat.

 

            Feathers, layered and woven together, are laid in the middle of the sparsely decorated room, gathered into an unmistakable structure. It is of a solid midnight colour, with bits of fabric and ropes bound into them in a traditional pattern, if not a bit clumsily so. Some parts seem unfinished, uneven wherever Jack’s hands are uncertain, and the _nest_ over all is simple, but study at just the first glance. What surprises Gabriel most is the fine, if not old, layer of  _whiteness_  in the middle, glinting with familiar specs of gold.

 

            “I…came back to our last place.” Jack’s voice is quiet, the edge of anxiety is there, as if afraid Gabriel would disapprove, when the other man is just too stunned to say a word, “It was difficult to salvage whatever I could find, since you didn’t like leaving your feathers around. And…uh, the rest…I came here to shed every moulting season…I just…I thought it was stupid, it  _is_  stupid, because we’re fucking old now, it’s too fucking late for this and-and I didn’t even know…I didn’t even know if you were still  _alive_  or not back then. But this…doing this gave me closure…I just…”

 

            His rambling is cut short when Gabriel grabs the front of his stupid jacket and slots their mouths together. Hungry, desperate, possessive. He pushes Jack into the structure, right in the middle, and his dazed mind can only be awed at how _right_  this feeling is.

 

            “It’s perfect.” Gabriel says finally, breathless as he stares into Jack’s hopeful blue eyes, “ _Everything_  is perfect.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The act of nesting means it is a time for children, of settling down. It acknowledges that they are mated for life, even if neither could produce a child. To Jack and Gabe, it has more symbolism meanings, since they are old and it is too late for a family. But it’s a way of Jack telling Gabe that no matter what happens, even if he thought Gabe was dead, he acknowledges Gabe as his life-mate and there will be no other for him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: For flight au, Gabe and Jack flying and getting caught in a sudden storm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Original post on tumblr](http://neikarasu.tumblr.com/post/149390033223/for-flight-au-gabe-and-jack-flying-and-getting)
> 
>  
> 
> Short and sweet, whilst Gabe still has his fabulous wings :)

* * *

 

                “I knew this was a bad idea.” Jack grouses the moment they manage to land out in the middle of nowhere, sullenly shaking water out of his wings. The storm has been sudden and merciless, and it is a miracle that they can find this poor excuse of a shallow cave to huddle inside.

 

                “Oi, you shush.” Gabriel isn’t any happier about this, especially when his feathers are matted down and ruffled up at the same time. In hindsight,  _it is kinda_  his fault they are out here. Jack has been hesitating the moment heavy clouds are spotted, but Gabriel adamantly (and perhaps a little annoyingly) taunts his mate into flying. In his defence, Jack looks damn good all soaked up like this, thin shirt clings to his well-defined body, sun-kissed hair several shades darker, akin to honey, and whatever visible skin flusters pink in the coldness. 

 

                Gabriel’s observation is rudely interrupted when Jack’s wing flicks a good amount of rain water right in his face.

 

                 “Jackass, I didn’t teach ya fancy tricks to use them on me.” Both his hands come up to smack against his mate’s cheeks, only with enough force so Jack can feel the slight sting, and  _pinch them_. Jack responds with a hard poke into his nostril.

 

                Gabriel sputters. Jack grins. Little shit wipes his finger on Gabriel’s shirt.

 

                “You’re disgusting.”

 

                “You love me.”

 

                That he can’t deny. 

 

                Since everything is absolutely soaking wet and twigs just don’t magically appear like in those cliché movies, they strip down to their boxers and try to arrange their clothes as best as they can to dry. They curl up together with the little space they have left, black and white wings circle around to shield them away from the furious blasts of wind.

 

                “Flying back is going to be  _such_  a joy.” Jack grumbles against his neck, shifting impossibly closer so they can share body heat. Gabriel snorts, his much larger wings stretch out to their fullest, mindfully covering Jack’s exposed back.

 

                “Your first time getting caught in a storm. Should cross that off the bucket list instead of nagging at me like a frail old lady.”

 

                There isn’t any answer at first and Gabriel is a tiny bit afraid that he has stricken a nerve somehow. But then comes a warm puff of laughter against his still-damp skin, nestling against the crook of his neck.

 

                “I suppose so.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically [Eclipse](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7543015/chapters/17151502) in Gabriel's PoV :))  
> Very briefly so.  
> Original post on [tumblr](http://neikarasu.tumblr.com/post/150165768928/hello-i-am-absolutely-in-love-with-your-wingau)

The first thing popped in Gabriel Reyes’ mind when he saw Jack Morrison was that the classic America’s Sweetheart image wasn’t just a myth. Blond hair, blue eyes, square jaws, lean body and perfect teeth. Hell, Gabriel bet the kid some kind of shining wings to go with his pristine image as well. Like bald eagle wings or some shit. Gabriel would definitely laugh if that was the truth. Morrison hiding his wings away because how ridiculously American farm boy he was. The thoughts were fleeting, providing some amusement to this absolutely dreary excuse of a base.

Gabriel didn’t pay much attention to Morrison afterwards. Just another face of another day. Insignificant.He soon forgot about Morrison just as he had about any other recruit. He had other, more important matters to think about.

How wrong Gabriel had been, to assume that Jack Morrison’s presence would not make an impact on his life.

He wasn’t ashamed to admit Jesse’s obliterated arm whisked away his wits. Issues had happened during missions before, but never something like this, much less to his second. So he didn’t chase out after Morrison, even when the kid ignored his orders. Ear muffled and hands shaking in shock, Gabriel barely registered the barrage of gunshots, the earth shaking beneath them all and the terrorists’ _terrified_ yelling.

_“El diablo!”_

He didn’t speak to Morrison right after the mission. Gabriel stuck by Jesse’s side, supporting the kid through his treatments. It was difficult, but it also gave Gabriel some time to himself. Gave him some time to think. He would be lying if he said Morrison didn’t intrigue him. One thought led to another. Of all the years had passed, Gabriel could never recall what colour Morrison’s wings were, and Gabriel had a near eidetic memory. They were never close to begin with, of course, but everyone else at base seemed to have shown their wings one time or another.

After basically forcing himself into Jack’s tight circle of friends, Gabriel got even more curious. Lena Oxton had the biggest mouth around, it wasn’t difficult to bait her into pouring out everything she knew about Jack. As the blonde’s first friend here, Gabriel thought she would know how Jack’s wings looked like. Normal friends tended to have these wings grooming sessions, after all, to just bond and hang out. But not Jack Morrison, apparently.

“Wut, y’ wanna get closer to our shiny golden boy, eh Captain?” Lena had asked, eyebrows waggling suggestively at him with a toothy grin. It made Gabriel laugh, because he was slightly surprised at how okay he was with the idea. Jack didn’t look half bad, not at all, and he had an attitude behind all the farm boy shyness, enough to go toe-to-toe with Gabriel himself. 

Not a bad idea at all.

Gabriel started to notice things. The subtle challenging tone. How Jack was a perfect soldier but never put up with the shit he didn’t think was right. How quiet he was, but resolute in his actions. Diligent in training and jovial with others, a good man, but with far too many walls built up to let anyone too close. How unafraid he was towards dangers, but ever so awkward when it came to human interactions. How he rarely smiled, but the room brightened every time he did.

Before he knew it, Gabriel started to flex his wings around Jack more. He started to seek out the blond often, finding himself enjoying the banters. Jack was unyielding to his quips unlike others, having wits to go with his looks. Gabriel found himself to genuinely like spending time with Jack, and the desire to figure out just what the latter’s wings looked like burned strong.

Even so, Gabriel forever prided himself as a smart man, and the conclusion as to why Jack so adamantly hid his wings away didn’t come difficult to him. Jack was either shy, crippled, wingless or a Black Bird. Unfortunately, the options were limited and what little of them didn’t seem promising. But Gabriel was surprised to realise it didn’t deter his interest in Jack one bit. If anything, it stoked the fire brighter. 

Before long, Gabriel amused himself knowing he was completely and utterly fucked.

Everyone at base knew how much Gabriel Reyes was trying to court one Jack Morrison, except for Jack Morrison himself. The latter seemed too caught up in his own world, and Gabriel definitely had to mentally restrain himself from bashing the information into Jack’s perfect little face. That and probably kissing the daylight out of him. Also Oxton’s leaking _fun facts_ about the blond only served to aggravate Gabriel further. Like how Jack was still a fucking virgin and he had never been romantically interested in anyone before. He also knew Amari was laughing behind his back about all of this as well.

At least Jesse wised up and stopped with the teasing after Gabriel’s first attempt to strangle him.

The communal grooming was Gabriel’s one stroke of luck after two whole year of agonising fruitless courting. 

By the Gods, seeing Jack opening the door to him like that, flustered and shaking like he was bursting at the seams with emotions, it took every ounce of self-control in Gabriel to not pull Jack against him and smoother the idiot between his white wings. Noticing the single, frail and frayed _black_ feather, caught in tuffs of golden hair, had been the single anchor to keep himself afloat.

He ruffled Jack’s head, marveling at that brief second just how _soft_ Jack was and might have lingered for just a second too long. Gabriel didn’t even realise he was swearing in his own head that he would make this precious one _his_ , or he would be plunging himself off a cliff. And Gabriel laughed, just a tad bit delirious, when he hurried away after Jack slammed the door at his face, whole body shaking with excitement, fist curling around his priceless prize.

Gods, how fragile it was, lying so tiny in his large, calloused palm.

Admittedly, Gabriel felt guilty. Technically it was stealing, but judging by the state of it, he didn’t think Jack would care if the feather would be trampled upon. There was a wispy, curling spec of rage in his mind. It explained so much, how guarded Jack was to everyone else, how careful he was about his wings. 

Gabriel had never tried to be so gentle with something in his life, when he put together a mating necklace. It was supposed to be a pair, all mating necklaces were, and he didn’t intent to show it to anyone, not yet anyway. Strung in a simple leather cord with two stone beads of colours signifying the two of them the most, Gabriel hid it behind the layers of clothing he wore, feeling the fraying feathers tickling at the base of his throat and his heart swelling every time Jack looked his way.

Yes, so utterly fucked.

When Jack agreed to go out for dinner with him, finally after much moaning on Gabriel’s part, Gabriel almost hugged everyone crossed his path on the way out of cafeteria. Almost. And he really couldn’t help it, boasting such a huge, slightly maniacal grin accompanying Jack that evening. He didn’t want anything too elaborate, not wanting to scare Jack away so early as on their first date. His choice was a bit rustic, a bit simple, but he knew the food was good and the atmosphere was fitting. Out of a stupid impulse, he let the feather hang outside of his t-shirt, wanting nothing but for Jack to realise his intention. And fuck if the wide-eyed, innocent look on the blond’s face when he asked of the mating necklace didn’t make Gabriel want to pounce the kid across the table and snog the daylight out of him.

And he didn’t know if he was delusional or not, but he could have sworn there was a longing, vulnerable look in Jack’s eyes when they parted that night.

Not yet, he told himself. _Not yet_.

But Gabriel wasn’t sure how much longer he could hold out.

He tried to get them into duo missions more, and was successful in many more attempts to lure Jack out with food. The more time spent alone with Jack, the more smitten he became, and Gabriel knew he had to say something before all his efforts went to waste.And he knew Jack felt the same, just hadn’t came to terms with it yet. It drove Gabriel a little mad, actually, as being patient, _this patient_ , was never his forte.

The opportunity that presented itself wasn’t most ideal, if Gabriel had to say so himself.

His heart constricted at how defensive, _broken_ this Jack was, trembling and afraid beneath him. The need to protect was overwhelming and, not for the first time, Gabriel realised that this was meant for him, that Jack was his one true mate.

His obliviousness could level a mountain whole, though.

A small part of him was afraid that Jack would reject him, that he had just been dumbly obsessed over the other man after all. But he had been so careful, chipping away at that wall Jack built around himself, enough for Gabriel to reach a hand through and felt the warmth radiating from within. And his white wings sagged in relief, when he heard that tiny, choked laughter coming from Jack’s quivering form.

_“Promise.”_


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flickering thoughts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reposting prompts because I'm a lazy shit :PPPP
> 
> Original posts on Tumblr [here](http://neikarasu.tumblr.com/post/149179917498/i-read-your-wing-fic-so-many-times-because-its) and [here](http://neikarasu.tumblr.com/post/149049190353/for-the-wing-au-how-long-did-it-take-for-gabe-to)

“Jack, sunshine, you can’t just pluck them straight out like that.” 

The blonde ducks his head at Gabriel’s frown, mistaking it for actual anger, “I…I’m sorry…”

Gabriel sighs, sliding down to sit by his mate, carefully weaves his hands through unkempt feathers. It’s okay, he reminds himself. Jack has never actually taken care of his wings before. Only a few times being taught wouldn’t get that habit, of carelessly yanking feathers out, easily. Jack needs patience and care, and that’s exactly what Gabriel is going to give him. 

Watching Jack’s features soften as he carefully eases the loose plumage out, his little smiles when Gabriel smooths big hands along black down, shy thank you kisses on his cheeks…All of that is worth all the time in this world, and Gabriel couldn’t be any happier giving his mate the love Jack needs.

* * *

 

“You ok?”

“Yeah…” Gabriel answers to the muffled voice at his neck, ashen hand stroking down the shiny obsidian wing. Not a feather is out of place, impeccable and healthy. His breath hitches when Jack cups the base of his bones.

“I try my best to take care of them after…after you’re gone.” The solder’s voice is quiet against his neck, his body wrapping around Gabriel’s impossibly tight, “I remember how much you loved them, how much you wanted to take care of them. I couldn’t stand abusing them as I did. They are for me to remember you by, after all.”

There isn’t a thing he could say now without getting choked up. Gabriel can no longer cry, but he wishes he still could, and he buries his face into the beautiful feathers, chuckling out his emotions into the beautiful wings that he thought he would never see again.

* * *

 

“Something on your mind?”

Gabriel responds with a non-committed hum, drawing Jack closer on his chest. Here, lying in their nest, he finds it so difficult to have a strong grasp on any particular thought. Everything drifts by lazily, the sense of time is muddled in with every contented breath. Gabriel finds it difficult to be bothered, even when this certain musing isn’t one of the happier thoughts. The warmth from Jack’s skin makes sure of that.

“I always thought I couldn’t save you.”

Jack’s muscles stiffen, effectively chasing away whatever haziness Gabriel has. Despite his protests, Jack props up on his elbows, separating their chests and looking at Gabriel with those too-blue eyes of his. There was a swirl of sadness in there, that tugs at Gabriel’s heartstrings in a faded familiarity that he doesn’t want to remember.

“Oh Gabe…” Jack whispers, a hand coming up to caress his mate’s cheek, a slanted half-smile stretches his scarred lips that Gabriel can’t help but kisses, “I couldn’t be saved back then anyway.”

A quizzical eyebrow shoots up, but a rough, calloused thumb rests on Gabriel’s lips as his mate continues, “I was blind. Admittedly, in a way, I was too greedy. Salvation means nothing if I cannot accept it myself. And…there was no redemption, because I never did anything wrong. I was chasing after the wrong ideals at the time, too stupid to realise the one thing, the _only_ thing, that I’ve ever needed was right there all along.”

Silence embraces them, their faces inches away and soft breaths mingle together. Jack needn’t elaborate. Gabriel huffs, pulling his mate close once more, “Like I said before. Dense _and_ stubborn.”

Jack’s laughter rings clear and free of guilt. And _that_ is the only thing Gabriel ever needs.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Visit my Tumblr for more Blizz trash: [Nei Karasu](http://neikarasu.tumblr.com/)


End file.
